


[PODFIC] Never be lonely - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Jewelry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snooping, Tumblr Prompt, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:“Put that back,” Aziraphale says, suddenly right behind him.“Why, what is it?” Crowley asks innocently, and opens the box.For walkwithursus's prompt of "marriage, or jealousy, or gift giving" -- I'm going to say this counts for marriage and gift-giving.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Never be lonely - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never be lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130316) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



**Length** : 5:35 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/dKJjRYCR#EPrUiNFCX-5UdQjIZjR-PvMJ_UfW62TqljN68iJEtSQ) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mZj8RS--9W0tnjExRzGwdiMZ5QxsB0Iu).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
